This qualitative study sought to understand the reasons, experiences and beliefs that lead fertile couples to attempt PGD rather than other reproductive options. Sixteen adult women and men who have undergone preimplantation diagnosis (PGD) were interviewed. In addition to determining the elements of the decision-making process for those attempting PGD, unmet needs of these couples were assessed along with implications for genetic counseling practice. Data analysis suggests that access, costs and learning the details of the PGD process were each considered barriers by parents. They expressed the idea that there was no decision to be made, that PGD was the obvious course of action for them in light of their personal beliefs. There was stress involved in the process and many interviewees made suggestions for improved interventions by health care professionals. The results from this study successfully contributed to the awarding of a masters of science degree from the Johns Hopkins School of Public Health. Publication of a manuscript is pending.